Talk
by Damonficgirl
Summary: Post-Ep to "Smash The Mirror"; slightly AU (alternate scene/ending); oneshot CaptainSwan. Killian confronts Emma about those missed calls.


**Talk**

Alternate Ending to "Smash The Mirror"

NB: Imagine that Gold didn't steal Hook's Heart

********* In this version moments after Elsa convinced Emma to walk away with her powers in tact, Killian rushes to Emma, just as besotted as in the episode but with a few changes to their conversation & a little more time for CaptainSwan before the Charming family reunion scene aka the Fireworks scene.*****

"Swan don't get me wrong, I'm pleased you're safe. But we need to talk."

Seeing that the two needed privacy Elsa bent her head slightly and a coy smile slipped away from the pair to give them their space. She found Mary Margaret and David and reassured them that Emma was fine but that she needed a moment.

"Pleased is that all I get huh?" Emma teased. She entwined one hand with Hook's good hand and felt the relief of realizing that she could touch her loved ones safely again. Elsa's calming words had worked. She no longer had to fear her own powers. Killian beamed back at her but his brow creased, making his dark eyebrows wriggle warningly.

"Thrilled, over the moon, elated. You name it. But I'm serious Emma. You didn't answer my calls. You didn't talk to me about any of it."

"I was protecting you. I didn't' want you to get hurt."

"Whey then do you carry around the small talking device?" Killian chided.

"Because… for emergencies?" Emma knew she'd made a mistake. Again.

"And this wasn't an emergency?" Hook pressed.

"Well…" What could see say? How many times had she had this conversation with the people she loved?

"Emma I may not be the most adept user of these "phones" you people are so fond of but I think it's a fair expectation that in a moment such as this you might consider my trying to contact you important and…. Well… I hoped by now you might give some credence to my council."

"Credence? Council? I know you're like three hundred but Killian-" Emma began lightly but she stopped suddenly and changed her tone when she saw the pain in his eyes would not be rebuked by a joke. "Okay. I'm sorry. I'm not good at this. I'm not good at letting people in. But don't think that I don't care what you have to say. I do care. A lot. Next time I'll answer."

"Good," Killian smiled, and his posture relaxed. He pulled Emma gently towards him and lent his forehead against hers.

"So we're okay?"

"I have your word," Killian affirmed. She loved this about him. How he could be so forgiving of her, so tolerant. She kept expecting the "I've had enough" speech but it never came. When he asked her to change he always gave her another chance. He never asked for more than what she could give.

"You do." Emma smiled, moving further into his personal space, her face practically glowing. "So?"

"I am more than pleased you are safe," Killian whispered tenderly, his good hand pulling her against him, he pressured his lips against hers with a firmness that spoke of the strength of his passion, and a finesse that spoke of his many talents.

Kissing away his fears and worries, he held her a little more firmly than necessary, as if he was still subconsciously worried that she would slip away again, but it wasn't uncomfortable, and the pressure was just as reassuring for Emma as it was for Hook. In these moments Emma felt safer than she ever had with any other man. Maybe part of it was that she was finally ready, she finally understood that it was okay to let people into her life but the events of the past few days had proven she was not yet over her intimacy issues, yet here they were.

When they finally broke apart Emma was a little breathless, "I ahh…. Think we should check on Elsa? But I like there this is going, walk me home?"

"With pleasure. I think there are a few other people who want to see you tonight, but I can wait," Killian returned easily. All the weight and concern was gone. He was just happy his sweetheart was safe. There was a lightness about him in these moments, where his 300 years melted away and he wasn't a storybook character, he was just a boy asking a girl to love him.

"Good, because I'm not done with you yet," Emma promised and hand in hand they walked out of the mansion to meet her family.


End file.
